With the development of information technology and the ever-growing demand of people, people are increasingly demanding timeliness of information. Currently, a terminal acquires and processes information based on general-purpose processors.
In practice, a manner in which a general-purpose processor runs a software program to process information is limited by an operating speed of the general-purpose processor. Especially, in the case of the general-purpose processor with large load, efficiency of information processing is low, and delay is large as well. For a computational model of information processing such as a matrix operation neural network model, computational effort is larger, and therefore the general-purpose processor takes a long time to complete a matrix operation, which is inefficient.